Naruto, Son of the Kyuubi
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: The spirit of a soon-to-be Naruto took some of Kurama's DNA and placed it in his own body so that Kurama wouldn't try to harm him at any point. Because of this, how will Naruto grow? What different will happen during the night of the kyuubi attack? Hanyou!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! School's started! (Crying silently) So I won't have much time to write (whispers to his self "Stupid advanced classes! AAAAHHHH") So I have no idea when the next chapter for any story will be coming out.

Well, I've been working on _Naruto the Insane,_ _Leaving the Chaos, I'm Naruto and I promise I'm not Broken, Naruto goes to London, Mind-reading Uzumaki, All for the Young Master, Naruto's little Problems_ (blind and deaf Naruto one), _A Holly Demon, Parasitic Naruto, The Many Narutos,_ _It's all a Mask__ and Friends Between Worlds_ (Naruto One Piece).

Anyways, Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Just so you know, I know nothing about childbirth stuff, so one of the scenes will be poop.

We start the story… in a cage. The cage of the great nine tailed fox, a chakra demon that can never be killed. The Kyuubi. And what is this powerful demon doing? Sleeping.

The Kyuubi's host, an Uzumaki named Kushina, Is going to give birth in just four months and, right now, the demon couldn't care less.

Key word - right now. But thats all gonna change right…. about…. now.

_"*Yawn*. Um… where am I?"_ A little blue glowing thing said, looking around where he was. _"This isn't where I was supposed to go… Did Kami send me to the wrong place?"_ It finally looked to the demon within the cage. _"Hey, you, is this Uzumaki Kushina?"_ It asked. The kyuubi continued to look surprised for a moment before realization hit.

**"You're a young spirit, aren't you? And Kushina's going to be having a baby I bet. Well new soul, yes. This is the damned Uzumaki."** They looked at each other in silence for a minute before Kurama spoke again.** "You know I won't let you be born, right? I'll escape the seal before that happens and Kushina will die."**

_"No you won't. My body will be made into part your child. Can you really kill your own kit? Even if it hasn't been born yet?"_ Kurama had to think on that for a moment.

**"No. No I can't. My kits have died once already, it won't happen again. Go on, take my DNA and place it in your body."** The spirit seemed to smile before floating into the cage. Plucking one strand of hair, it flew back out.

_"This should be enough! You have such a large hair, each one holds so much of you! No wonder you never shed!"_

**"That's not the reason, but whatever. Just get out of here and let me sleep."** The young soul left the area of Kurama's cage and flew into its body, dragging the hair with it.

Four months later- night of the child's birth

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"I can see the head! He's almost there! Keep pushing Kushina!" Shouted an old lady and the wife of the third Hokage.

"You can do it Kushina-sama!" Said a random med nin.

"Come out quickly Naruto! And kyuubi, you stay in!" That was Minato, Kushina's husband. He just wanted the pain to stop. Actually, the kyuubi was very silent throughout the entire process - something unheard of when Mito was giving birth.

Everything was going fine until _he_ showed up. Naruto was out and alive and Kushina was recovering. Then the masked man arrived. He took Naruto after killing all the guards and other ninja in the room. Then he forced Minato to chose - Kushina or baby Naruto. He saved Naruto under Kushina's orders. Minato got away with Naruto, going to their house and setting down the little baby boy. Right one he decided Naruto would be safe enough, he went to save his wife.

* * *

_With Kurama_

**"What's going on? The brat's safe and has already been born… why's Kushina still in pain?"** The gigantic demon said out loud to himself. Then he felt a pull on his being. **"Oh… well, damn. Should I fight him or just leave this body?"** The fox thought for a moment. **"Eh, I can leave. Besides, the brat's already born and I don't exactly like this host of mine."** He stopped fighting the pull and just let it carry him out of the Uzumaki. And then his mind went blank.

* * *

When he woke up he had his claw through two people and the little boy with his DNA just out of reach of the sharp tip. He immediately pulled back.

**'Heh, even when I'm being controlled, he couldn't make me do everything he wanted. He can't make me harm my kit. Heh, I bet those humans think the two stopped me! I bet they're going to cheer and say how strong their 'Hokage' and the 'Red-Hot Habanero' was to be able to do such a thing. Hah, like they could stop me. But I will let them think that. I just have a final thing to say to my previous host...'** Kurama linked up their minds - something he had the power to do with anyone - and began talking.

**'I will take care of the brat, Uzumaki. He is, after all, partly my kit.'** Kurama thought to his former host, making Kushina's eyes widen.

'Fox? What are you doing? How are you in my head? And most importantly, what do you mean he's partly your kit?! How? The seal stops anything like that from happening!' She shouted out in her mind. Kurama just chuckled.

**'I met the brat's spirit when he was entering his new vessel. He was asking for directions around your body and he decided that taking some of my DNA would make me stay calm throughout the birth. Damn brat was right. Anyways, now he's also mine and you just have to deal with it. Now, say your last words to him. It will be a while until you meet again.'** Tears started streaming down the kunoichi's cheeks. Not out of fear of what would happen to Naruto because of the kyuubi, no. She was happy that Naruto would have such a powerful being inside of him to watch over and take care of him. She was sad to leave her little boy without a mother and let the villagers do what they pleased with him. That's what she was afraid of. What the kyuubi was going to do gave her hope that Naruto would be okay.

'I leave him to you!' She said, smiling in her head. 'Just don't make him a pervert.' She added, remembering what the fox said to her before she was in a serious relationship with Minato whenever there was a guy near. Her final thoughts were 'I wonder why it was only guys… oh no.'

* * *

I hope it wasn't too short! I've been trying to get out longer chapters but still having them come out often (not working now is it?) so... yeah...

_**CHECK MY POLL!**_

Oh, and also review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, my computer and phone are broken (computer has a virus and phone... I don't even know) so I have no idea when these stories are going to come out. Just, I don't want to be yelled at again like before when I hadn't written any thing for a while.


End file.
